There are many types of board games in which pieces are moved about playing areas on the board, and some of these games involve piece-capture rules.
However, the present inventor is not aware of any piece-capture board games which involve precious gems and the power of such gems.
Therefore, there is a need for a game which can entertain using precious gems, as well as instruct users regarding such elements.